In a liquid crystal display panel, it usually comprises a plurality of liquid crystal unit cells, and the displaying effect of the liquid crystal unit cells are controlled by transistors. Generally, the transistors are turned on continuously by scanning signals according to the rank order. In a traditional tri-gate liquid crystal panel; however, in order to reduce the cost, a design with high pin counts, for example comprising a set of fanouts and an IC, is always adopted at the source of the transistor. The difference among the resistances of such fanouts (Rmax−Rmin) is usually relatively large. In practice, if the difference of the impedances is too large, the colorcast will be generated on both sides of the display panel easily when the image with mixing colors is displayed. That is, the colors displayed will deviate from the original displaying colors if the display deviation appears in a monochrome of the mixing colors. The impedances of the fanouts are large and the delay of the signal is relatively serious under the image with mixing colors, which will easily cause the charging condition of the sub-pixel charged first to be less ideal than the charging condition of the sub-pixel charged subsequently. Especially on the both sides of the panel, where the impedance of the source fanout routing is largest, the difference of the charging conditions is particularly serious, thus leading to a phenomenon of colorcast.